talseuzerfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Enforcement Division
Royal Enforcement Division or RED has a literally translated meaning of: Zahard + Royal(ty) + under direct command + punishment/enforcement + squad/division/regiment/etc which gives some hints about what they do. This division is part of the Zahard Family but the members don't bear the surname of Zahard. For example, Lo Po Bia Ren bears the surname of Bia. None of them have received the powers of Zahard and they don't call the King "Father", unlike the Princesses who also belong to the Zahard Family. This means they're not the "chosen sons or daughters" of Zahard. However, the RED does receive the protection of the King,Ch.56: 2F - Submerged Fish (5) in exchange for upholding the Zahard Family name and image. The division has an infamous reputation in the Tower and even among the Zahard Family,Ch.68: 2F - Last Examination (12) as Ren was called "an assassin of the Zahard Family".Ch.71: 2F - Last Examination (15) Notes Using the following comparison, context will be drawn from real life: "Military police versus officials" where "officials" = "military officers" because of the jurisdiction of the MP. To further frame the context, the following terms are used but not literally: Zahard = General, Zahard Family = Army which consists of two divisions called RED and Zahard's Princesses. RED = Military Police (South Korean) and Zahard Princesses = Military Officers (infantry, etc.). The Palace = army base. In the modern army, a "Division" contains combined arms units, allowing several units to be deployed. In ToG, it means: Light Bearer, Spear Bearer, Fisherman, Wave Controller, etc. In South Korea, the MP are NOT the auxiliary police (South Korean Combat Police Corps) which belongs to the KNPA (Korean National Police Agency). As a result, they're not paramilitary and citizens can't join. Both Korean military officers and military police officers aren't always named in the Korean news reports. In addition, their ranks and other information are often unknown. However, there are times when their names will be given and their ranks might be revealed. Symbol used by the RED Members of the division wear items bearing a crest similar to that of the Crimson Three Eyes seen above. Like any symbol used by an army division, this is probably separate and distinct from the Zahard symbol depicted on items the Princesses wear. However, the crest may or may not be also named the Crest of the Crimson Three Eyes. It is possible the RED members receive these items from a Commander, instead of the King. Hierarchy and Structure The Enforcement Division has independent ranks and a command hierarchy. It seems a member is chosen from those "worthy of bearing the Crest of the Crimson Three Eyes"Ch.54: 2F - Submerged Fish (3) and likely, appointed by the King or the Commander. To be chosen, they must be very talented and be a Ranker. Known Ranks: Commander, Vice-commander (there might be more than just one). Ren is No. 67 of the division and it's most likely he is the youngest in terms of rank. This implies there are at least 67 ranks although not all of them might be filled. It is unknown if a member can resign from the RED. Loyalty to the King They serve Zahard and no one else. However, none in this division are loyal to him. This is because all of it's troops joined for the thrill of battle or political gain, instead of an obligation to Zahard. They also join to further their personal agenda as the Zahard Family brings prestige and many privileges. Being part of the RED places one in a position to eliminate potential or existing rivals of their Family's Princess. Many or all of the members will do anything to gain favour with the King, so it's likely they will attempt to complete the mission. So, their loyalty isn't very important. The only thing the members have in common is that they are all in awe of the power of Zahard. Their Scope of Authority The RED are likely part of a system designed to keep heresy inside the Tower in check. Their jurisdiction is decided by the King and only concerns the Princesses and certain issues related to them. Upholding the image of the Zahard Family, they ensure the Princesses obey the applicable rules and conduct themselves, within and outside of the Palace. These include carrying out her assigned duties, her personal conduct, the rules governing all informal/formal Princesses, the 13 Month Series rules, unlawful orders issued by a Princess, who she may or may not attack, absence without official leave or deserting from the Zahard Family, etc. In short, their duties uphold the name and reputation of the King and the Empire. The RED member may also ignore a Princess' offenses, should they have valid reasons for doing so.Ch.70: 2F - Last Examination (14) As of now, it's unknown if all formal investigations must be launched with the permission of the King or if the higher-ups are able to issue orders, on behalf of the King. They're also allowed to break the law, in order to enforce rules but they may only do this as part of an investigation or if they have valid reasons. They may forge credentials or infiltrate a Floor and so on. For example, Ren had to produce false documents to prove he was Yuga. They may guard and escort a Princess who has been declared a criminal and also provide field support for a Princess on certain missions. And they may execute a former Princess, if the King orders them to. If there is any crime committed by a Princess involving anyone who isn't from the Zahard Family, it's possible there could be a joint investigation consisting of RED members and a 2nd party like a Princess, the civilian Police or another authority. Internal Investigations Laws upholding the RED and their conduct are currently unknown. If a RED member breaks a certain law, it's possible his superior may warn or punish them, depending on the amount of time they have been a RED member, their rank and the nature of their crime. It's unknown if the higher-ups have the authority to conduct an internal investigation or if the King appoints a few external staff to investigate. Presence in general It's unknown how much of a public presence they have, though the RED is quite infamous within the Tower. Depending on whether they're permitted to represent themselves to the public, they may or may not issue any public statements, amount of information they may release and so on, depends on whether they're permitted to represent themselves. Relations with the Princesses The relationship between the RED (military police) and Princesses (military officers) is somewhat complicated. They may cooperate in putting up a strained front before the King. However, they may clash openly when planning or carrying out missions. This is due to their rivalry and the duties of the RED. And what is "inter-service rivalry"? As each division performs different missions, their contributions to a certain task may not be equal. However, each side may believe only their missions or even actions best reflect the King's authority and security of the Zahard Empire. As they serve the Empire, each division has their pride and ego and even believe only their division is fit to serve the King. As the rivalry intensifies, they might bicker over their turf, resources they're entitled to, manpower to deploy for a mission, the historical role each side should play, etc. The two (or more) divisions could engage in open combat or interfere with each other's missions. They might wait for the opposing side to commit a wrongdoing, so they can report to a superior. They could also make snide jokes or try to humiliate the other division. As the RED are assigned to keep the Princesses in check, they are resented and despised. If they find her conduct suspicious, she might be questioned and her background, connections and past conduct investigated. The RED are also resented as they’re allowed to break the laws, in order to enforce them. Their careers are built from the reports they make and action they take, against a Princess. The RED members tend to disdain a Princess they’re unable to apprehend. This means she is protected by someone the RED lack the power to investigate (like a Great Family head) or is cunning enough to cover her tracks or has manipulated her way out of a situation. She may be responsible for more misdeeds but without evidence, they're unable to execute punishment or report to the King. If they're unable to carry out their duties or the King’s orders, this shames their division and affects morale. So if both sides are supposed to cooperate during a mission, they may engage in power plays or even refuse to cooperate. And if a Princess not assigned to a mission, is connected to the target of an investigation, she may attempt to interfere with the RED’s mission or even destroy the evidence. Other factors which affect “inter-personal rivalry” include personal agenda, Family politics (branch vs main Family, Family vs Family) or relations between Princesses or RED members (from the same or a different Great Family). And this is likely how the RED view their enemies, who were once from the Zahard Family. The feelings between both sides can be compared to "military police vs military officials" and "division vs division". A former Princess knows the RED member will obtain praise and commendations from their superiors and the King for their successful investigation. And her execution will also be used to advance their career, their personal agenda or their Family's ambitions. Having permission to punish the Princess for her crimes, the RED members will triumph over dealing a blow to the opposing division. Below is an example of the friction between the RED and the Princesses:Ch.69: 2F - Last Examination (13)Ch.72: 2F - Last Examination (16) When Yuri Zahard confronted Ren, each represented their division: The Princesses or the RED. Both Rankers had infiltrated or intruded into the Testing Arena and were interfering with the Regulars' tests. A play of power, ego and pride began when both threatened each other using their connection to the King and status within the Zahard Family. Ren had angered Yuri Zahard by attempting to manipulate and punish Androssi Zahard and she refused to let the RED triumph over the Princesses. She also stood firm as a Princess and to exert her power and influence, intimidated him to try and seize control of his mission. Note: As a formal Princess from a Great Family, she had to know the RED were allowed to break the rules. So it’s possible Yuri disliked or even resented Ren because he could justify his deeds while both she and Androssi had to answer for their misdeeds and conduct. And she likely considered his accusations as an insult to her division. Since Yuri held her ground against Ren’s political machinations, the RED member failed at manipulating or even intimidating her. Unable to stand up to the Princess as his attack failed, he lost the political fight and his container body was eliminated. This was a blow to the RED’s reputation as Yuri Zahard then fulfilled the King’s order which was to retrieve the Green April. Still, it was unclear if the RED was able to report Yuri’s and Androssi’s crimes to the King, given much or all of the evidence had been destroyed and Yuri Zahard had retrieved her Black March. Orders and Missions Take note that the King issues an order to the RED which reviews his order and related information. A mission is then issued to a RED member. Over time, the scope of that mission might be revised and even expanded over time. For example, the King ordered the retrieval of the Green April which was then assigned to Ren. After Ren infiltrated the Second Floor as Yuga, he discovered Anak also possessed the Black March. He included this information in his reports to his superior and also mentioned Baam could be a potential RED member. In his final report, he mentioned about the blooming friendship between Androssi and Anak, saying "unless something unexpected happens, those two will certainly pass". He also declared he would "definitely retrieve the Black March and Green April in the final test". During the final test, he decided to get Androssi Zahard to execute the fake Princess, Anak Zahard, to uphold the reputation of the Zahard Family and prove her loyalty to the King.Ch.67: 2F - Last Examination (11) In the event that a RED member fails to complete a task, it seems they can make a report to their division and/or the King as long as there is evidence. Known Missions *To execute Anak Zahard's mother and to retrieve the Green April. *To retrieve Green April, Black March and execute Anak Zahard. References Navigation es:División de Ejecución Real Category:RED Category:Zahard's Empire Category:Factions